edominationsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Compañías y objetos
Información general Probablmente la característica más importantes en eDominations son las compañías y las fábricas. Todo en el juego está basado en cosas que viene de la producción - comida por energía, armas para pelear, sistemas de construcción, literalmente todo. Los ingresos del país también están fuertemente basados en las actividades de la compañía, así que es la riqueza y economía del jugador. El juego está basado en distintos tipos de productividad - materiales puros (los cuales son actualmente necesarios por cada otra parte), comida, arma y producción de edificios. Cada uno de ellos tiene su importante valor - tanto para el desarrollo de jugadores y la estibilidad del país y varios bonus. Compañías también son significativamente importantes para cada jugador - puede cubrir no solo sus necesidades por comida, armamento y materiales puros, si no que también produce e importar producción a otros jugadores o países. Compañías proveen trabajo y economía y cada país que produce en el territorio del país también hay impuestos. Impuestos del trabajo de los jugadores va a la tesorería. Cada jugador puede desarrollar cada tipo de negocio y producción que quiera. Producción de material puro Cada producto que puede ser usado por jugadores y países tienen un ingrediente importante - materiales puros. Comida necesita materiales puros producidos en granjas de grano, edificios necesitan fábricas de laldrillo, etc. Hay tres sistemas de producción puros: # Material puro de comida usado para producir comida # Material puro de arma usado para producir armas, tanques y aeronaves # Material de construcción pura usada para producir casas, hospitales y sistemas de defensa Para los tres tipos de precios de fábricas puras, la tarifa de costes y capacidad de trabajadores son la misma, como muestra esta tabla: Producción de comida Cada jugador necesita comida en una basis diaria en orden de restaurar puntos de energía. Esto hace la producción de comida uno de los más valiosos e importantes - especialmente al comienzo - porque cada actividad necesita restaurar energía y estar preparado. Comida puede ser producida de 5 distintas calidades - desde Q1 a Q5. La diferencia de calidad se refleja en la diferencia de restauración de energía - mayor calidad más energía y menos espacio necesario en el almacén. También, mayor calidad da mayor "restauración de energía" por menos materiales puros - consume algo más de material puro pero produce mucha más restauración de energía. Fábricas de comida son los siguientes valores: Producción de armas La fábrica principal de producción militar es la fábrica de armas. Armas son lo más débil por objetos de daño, pero sin ellos es imposible que un jugador desarrole Tanques. Armas también son los más baratos de producir - fábricas de armas son el más barato de comprar. Incluso el arma de mayor calidad consume menos materiales puros que tanques o aeronaves de baja calidad; no hay ningún requisito de edificio para ser capaz de comprar una compañía o fábrica de armas. Armas es necesario para que cada jugador sea capaz de conseguir otro tipo de armas - Tanques. Después de las primeras fábricas de armas Q5 pueden empezar a construir compañías de tanques Q1. Producción de armas y modificación de daño son las siguientes: Producción de tanques Tanks are the semi-class military weapon system and they are one of most effective and used weapons. Players need to have Weapons Q5 factory in order to be able to build Tank Q1 factories. They have good damage influence which combined with their productivity price is very good and effective. They consume weapon raw materials to be produced. Tanks are needed for players to be able produce aircraft - as same as weapons are needed for tank production. Tanks productivity and damage modificators are as following in the table: Producción de aeronaves Aircrafts are the strongest weapon in eDominations world. They of course also are very expensive pleasure - they need high spendings in order to be reached (tank factory Q5 is needed in order player to be capable to build Q1 aircraft companies), and companies itself are not cheap - but the effects are sure ones and strong. Aircrafts also consume highest amount of weapon raw materials. Producción de casas Main building production and one of the most valuable and important items are houses. By owning at least one house (no matter of the quality) players receive the option to have one additional working day, with which to gain extra salary and be extra productive. Also, every house gives extra mass Energy storage - which can also be stacked by different house qualities, for example - if you use Q1 house (+50 en) and Q4 house (+200 en) at the same time you stack your maximum energy with total of 250 energy reaching it from 500 (base one) to 750 for example. By using all quality types of houses you can actually add additional 750 energy max storage, which can be very valuable for players. Houses are activated from the "Improved Buildings" menu in Home Page. Houses use buildings raw materials and they are harder to be produced, as in the table. Producción de hospitales Hospitals are one of the most harder to produce items, and it is one of the two items of national interest, which affect entire country and can provide bonus to every country citizen. Hospitals can be placed in specific region, and every player located in it can once per day gain energy bonus. The energy bonus amount depend on the quality of the hospital. Players can use only once the hospital for the day and in order to use it they must have the respective country citizenship. Every hospital, once installed into a region, is active for a 30 days period, and if the region change it's owner at the time (including by resistance war), the system is counted as broken too. Hospitals consume very high amount of resources and also need significant gold to be constructed as a company. It is not good for a new player or player who don't have country support or significant money resource to start such company. Producción de sistemas de defensa One of most important buildings in the game is the Defense Systems. They are used in specific regions, usually by countries (since they are very expensive to be created) to reduce the enemy damage inflicted in battle for the specific region. Those systems work only in direct wars and don't work in resistance wars. Same as hospitals, the period in which defense systems are active is 30 days, and if the region change it's owner in the time (including by resistance war), the system is counted as broken too. This type of company also is not recommended for new players and for players which don't have country support or significant resource (both gold, currency and raw materials - purchased or produced). Quality Price for upgrade Production (with no bonuses) Raw materials per product Workers Enemy damage reduction Q1 20 gold 0.02 Q1 defense system 10000 building raw material 2 5% Q2 50 gold 0.02 Q2 defense system 20000 building raw material 3 10% Q3 80 gold 0.02 Q3 defense system 30000 building raw material 4 15% Q4 140 gold 0.02 Q4 defense system 40000 building raw material 5 20% Q5 350 gold 0.02 Q5 defense system 50000 building raw material 6 25%